1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, a vehicle cloud system, and a data dissemination system and method for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A convenient and safe intelligent transportation system (ITS) has been introduced. In the intelligent transportation system, a communication function is provided between vehicles or between vehicles and an infrastructure.
The communication function between the vehicles and the infrastructure may be offered by access points (AP) disposed on a road on which the vehicles travels. Communication between the vehicles and the infrastructure can be achieved through dedicated short-range communication (DSRC). DSRC has a frequency band of 75 MHz, and includes six service channels and one control channel. Through such a communication function, the vehicles can receive information about traffic situations, information about navigation, and the like via the access points. Here, the access points may also be named base stations, access nodes, etc., and thus it should be understood that the term “access point” is used as a common name including such other devices.
While the access points are stationary on a road, a vehicle continuously moves at high speed. Therefore, the vehicle cannot stay long within a communication range of one access point since it is intermittently connected to the access points. Further, massive-data downloading and other services are impossible in one access point. Such a problem has been a major cause of restricting a convenient life from the intelligent transportation system itself.